It's Complicated
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: It seems like a lot of the couples are having problems nowadays. Starting with Tratie, the list grows. Percabeth, Thalico, etc. Rated T b/c I'm paranoid. None of the chapters are related in any way, I dont own Percy Jackson. multiple chapters! Should be no crying... maybe
1. Tratie TravisKatie

It's Complicated

**Iwon't own PJO I only own the plot...**

Katie had always been a good girl. Well, a considerably good girl. She always did what her father told her to do, and always was nice to her step sisters. She went to camp every summer, yes, but always came back for the school year to stay with her family. She loved her family... Until that night.

Victoria was the best step mother Katie had ever even met. Sure, the old Cinderella stories always made the step mother evil, but Victoria wasn't evil at all. She was the picture perfect mother, she had been around since Katie was three, after all. She always took time to listen to Katie's stories about camp, talked girl-talk and clothes, and made the best chicken and dumplings ever. She loved Katie's father, Trevor, very much.

So it surprised Katie the day Trevor and Victoria sat down the family of five to talk about the divorce they were planning on getting. Lisbeth, the youngest step sister, was mortified. She was only a baby when Trevor and Victoria got together, so she thought of Trevor as a father. Sandy, the oldest step sister, was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Just a second ago the couple were talking and laughing at the dinner table! Now they were holding hands in a big circle... Talking about the divorce they were getting. Victoria, Lisbeth and Sandy would be moving to another ranch in town away from Katie and Trevor, who would take the old country house and barn.

Katie just stared at Victoria and Trevor, not knowing what to say.

"Katie, honey, are you okay?" Trevor asked, his forehead wrinkling and watching her.

"I, uh..." She whispered before suddenly jumping up and running out of the house.

Katie ran down the road, her shoes flapping against the country road, kicking up dust as she ran, the wind carrying her hair and freezing her face. Tears sprouted from her eyes and froze, turning into icicles in the winter weather. She didn't even know where she was going until she ended up in his driveway, about an hour later.

She bent over, her hands on her knees as she coughed and coughed. She was crying majorly now, and ah e wasn't used to crying like this. She never really had a reason TO cry like this...

It's ironic, really, that she ended up moving to the same city as her friend, Travis Stoll. Especially after they met at camp and hated everything about each other. Until they "grew up" and realised they were close friends after all. So we en Katie entered the eighth grade, she was moved to Mississippi where she was ironically just five miles from his house. She usually told him about her problems, because, well he was just so easy to talk to. He wouldn't argue or interrupt until she was done talking.

And that was the exact comfort she needed right now.

It seems like he knew she was coming; Travis, I mean. He was standing on his porch, hands shoved in his pockets and watching her as she made her way up the steps. He pulled her into a hug, knowing she needed, judging by the tears and the sniffling of her nose.

She cried into his green Polo shirt, the one she secretly thought looked amazing on him. He hugged her close, knowing his brother and his mom were at the store and wouldn't see or tease him about it later. He stroked back her bangs and rested his chin on the too of her head, wishing she would stop crying. He hated it when she cried, because she would be so hostile after they would talk about it. And sometimes would throw punches.

But at the same time, he liked it when she cried. Because her face wasn't screwed up in annoyance like it usually was around him at school and in front of people. He re-adjusted his arms around her as she swiped at her eyes and screwed up the mascara on her eyelashes that Travis secretly thought she didn't need. He loved it when a girl didn't wear makeup, because it showed her natural beauty.

"Want to talk about it?" He whispered, gently tugging her to the swing on the porch.

"Not not," She said between sobs. "Just... Hold me, please"

"Okay," He whispered, cradling her close as he pushed off the floor of the porch with his sneaker and the swing swung back and forth.

With her crying, that left Travis to think about what it could possibly be for. If Andrew, the by she supposedly had a "thing" for had hurt her in any way possible, Travis would personally take his truck to Andrew's house and beat the living crap out of him.

That's what friends are for, right?

After Katie had slowly stopped her crying, she swiped at her nose and used her long sleeve to wipe her nose. Travis thought about going to get her a box of tissues, but he knew that if he got up, she'd just get mad for him leaving her in her time of need.

"I'm ready to talk," She said, taking a deep breath. Her nose was red and stuffy now that she cried, and Travis wanted to retrieve her the box of tissues badly, but he stayed put.

"What happened? I'll kill him-"

"What? No. Travis, it's my dad... And Victoria."

"So it's not Andrew?" Travis asked as his nostrils slowly stopped flaring.

"No," Katie said, tucking a price of hair behind her ear. "Victoria and my dad are getting divorced."

"Oh," Was all Travis could say. He never had to deal with this kind of stuff. His own mother had decided to never marry ever since her first husband died in a tractor incident before she ever had the twins.

"Say something! Say something, anything! Please," Katie begged, pleading with Travis with her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Katie. I'm sorry- It'll be okay. They'll work it out."

"No, Travis! They won't! They'll never work it out, and I'll loose her forever!" Fresh tears sprang from Katie's eyes, her bottom lip starting to tremble as she watched her best friend look sorry for her.

"Katie-"

"I ran five freaking miles to get to you, so we could talk and this is the best advice you have?" she asked, frustrated. How could he do this? He was supposed to be her friend, after all!

"I don't know what to say, Katie!" Travis said, frustration, anger and helplessness taking him over. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need help" She pleaded as her voice strained. "Just help me"

"I think your dad is pulling up in his truck..." Travis said, watching the old red pickup pull up into his driveway.

"Oh, no," Katie wailed as the driver's door slammed closed and Trevor marched up the steps.

"Hello, Travis," Trevor greeted before grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her up off the swing.

"Hey..." Travis said back, looking away as Trevor took his daughter by the arm to his truck.

She was still crying, Travis noticed, when he turned back to watch her in the truck as Trevor drove away with Katie sobbing in the front seat. Travis could tell she wasn't ready to go back and talk about the divorce. Who would want to?

(}*{) -the next day- (}*{)

"He wants me to stay at camp year-round." Travis heard. He almost fell off his bed out of alarm. What was she doing here when he was still sleeping?

"Katie!" Travis said, jumping up off the floor and pulling his blanket around his bare chest and boxers. He was pretty sure he was turning red by now- he tended to get embarrassed when a girl saw his boxers.

"He wants me to stay at camp year-round." Katie repeated from right next to the nightstand by his bed. She was wearing khaki pants and a dark greens shirt, watching Travis for his reaction.

"Oh," Travis said, his eyebrows furrowing. "Who?"

"Dad," She said, shrugging. "I leave today."

"Did he kick you out?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah" She said, stiffening up as she looked around Travis's room. She had never really been in his room, and Travis was surprised she had let herself in the house. Mrs. Stoll was at her tennis tournament with Connor as a partner.

"What did you do?" Travis asked softly, dropping the blanket and grabbing a white t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

"I slapped Victoria... And kicked Dad" She said, rubbing her nose. She was on the verge of tears, just by remembering what had happened.

"Oh," Travis said. See what I mean? She got rational after their talks.

"Will you go to camp with me?" She asked quietly. Travis spun around and searched her face.

"Now?"

"Travis, please. I can't do it... I can't do it without you." She begged, taking his hand. It was warm and rough against her small and soft one, but it seemed to fit almost... perfectly.

"I guess I can," He said, thinking about all the sacrifices he'd have to make. Dropping out of basketball and track just to go back to camp with his best friend.

"You guess?" She asked, knowing she was asking a lot. But she really couldn't go through it alone. Especially when Percy, Annabeth and the others aren't at camp year-round.

"Of course I will," He finally said, smiling as he pulled her close to him. She hesitantly took a breath before standing on her tip-toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Katie had never kissed Travis before. She never really thought about kissing him before, anyways. They'd always just been friends. Until now. The kiss had changed everything for Travis. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and closed the gap between themselves, kissing her deeply as she rested her arms around his neck and he left his on her hips.

When they pulled away for air, they just stared into each other's eyes. How could they fit together, yet argue so roughly?

**Hope you liked it! R&R for the one-shot?**


	2. Percabeth PercyAnnabeth

It's complicated

**This is a bunch of one-shots jumbled together about our favorite couples starting with Tratie, then whoever I feel like being after that. I can do whatever couple at your requests, but I do not do same genders (Luke/Percy for example). Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico, Nico/OC, Poseidon/Athena, Perlia, Lukebeth, and even Prachel; the one-shots are not at all related.**

Percabeth

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Percy asked, resting his hand on my swollen stomach, his other hand tugging his hat on his head.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, I will," I said, playfully swatting at his arm. "It's not like I'm pregnant or anything."

"But you are…" He pointed out, kissing my forehead. "And I'm late for work"

"Then go! I'm okay! I have my dagger and-"

"Alright, alright," Percy cut in. "I'm going to call Mom, though, to make sure she keeps an eye on you."

It had been… seven years since we got Percy from Camp Jupiter and started our normal lives, getting married as soon as we got on our feet at age twenty. We got an apartment right across the hall from Sally and Paul, and we both got jobs. Me as an architect for Olympus and Percy worked with Poseidon as the Lieutenant of the sea. We got married in Olympus with a formal approval from my mother and his father luckily; but Paul and Sally, and my step-mother and father couldn't attend so we did a small original wedding in Manhattan.

That's pretty much how I ended up pregnant with Percy's child two years later at the age of twenty two. I'm totally okay with it, until it kicks. The first time, it scared the mess out of me. I didn't expect it, because I didn't know I was expecting at the time. Then, we went to the doctor's office and found out we should be making a nursery.

Percy was overjoyed, of course. He's always been the one to like kids more than I have. The Olympians weren't happy about it at first, but things cooled down when they started to send the gifts. We got loads and loads of baby stuff; diapers, bottles, a crib, a bunch of blankets and baby toys. It surprised me at first, but then I noticed the little details. They all were made by their own hands. Artemis sent the blankets with the antelope and bears all over, and the little stuffed wolf toy. Well, maybe she didn't make it but it was still very special.

Hephaestus sent us the crib; the most extravagant gift of them all. The beautiful carvings that read things in Greek, and then the fluffiest pillow he so carefully had enchanted with the tiny pictures of our previous battles. The trident, the fleece, the lightning bolt and even the giant we took down in Alaska and much more.

My favorite, personally, was from my mother. The little rattle with tiny owls floating around that glowed with gold light illuminated by the crystal glass that was not meant to be shaken, even if it was a toy. I locked it safely in the china case my step-mother gave me that I stored our weapons in secretly.

"Well, come on, baby." I told my bulging stomach as I waddled into mine and Percy's room. "We'd better get some sleep before Daddy comes home and wants dinner…"

…Three Months Later…

"Percy, look" I said through tears. I held our rosy-cheeked baby boy named Collin wrapped in blankets. I had just woken up from all the medicine that put me to sleep after delivery, and was holding my baby for the second time. It felt actually real this time, though, since I was too tired the first.

"I know," He whispered, looking down into the identical green eyes as his own. "I've held him before."

"Collin… hello," I cooed into the face of my son. His little black messy hair peeked out from under the blue blankets on his head.

"Let me hold him," Suzanne, my step-mom begged from the doorway. They must have just arrived from San Francisco.

"Sure" I smiled, handing him over. Sally and Paul were the first besides Percy and me to hold him. They were sitting on the couch in the hospital room on the other side of my bed.

"He's precious," My dad said, holding his little hand with his pinky finger. "So little…"

"Matthew and Bobby were never this little," Suzanne observed.

"Was I?" I asked my dad.

"No, not this tiny" He said, looking up at me. "You were a bit bigger."

"Thanks, Daddy" I laughed. Percy came over and put his arm around me, kissing my forehead and whispering to me.

"We did a fine job," He said.

"I know. I'm so proud." I whispered back. His grip squeezed me while he watched our baby.

I knew he was proud of his mini-me we called Collin Jackson. Collin was my son… and I should have known that he wouldn't be our last.

**That was chapter two of It's Complicated! This is no longer a one-shot, it's a bunch of one-shots mixed in a story that are not related in any way. Any ideas on the next couple?**


	3. NicoOC

It's complicated

**This is a bunch of one-shots jumbled together about our favorite couples starting with Tratie, then whoever I feel like being after that. I can do whatever couple at your requests, but I do not do same genders (Luke/Percy for example). Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico, Nico/OC, Poseidon/Athena, Perlia, Lukebeth, and even Prachel; the one-shots are not at all related.**

**Some of you asked for a Nico/OC... So here you go! (This doesnt mean that there wont be a Rachel/Nico, Nico/Thalia or any other character. Like I said, the one-sots are not at all related... if you dont understand, PM me.)**

Nico/OC

Chapter 3

I took a shaky breath before approaching her from the shadows.

"What do you want?" She snarled, turning swiftly at the sound of my footsteps. Her arrow was already on me, the tip at my chest.

"Shoot me," I told her. "I know you won't do it." I teased, but I was still hesitant to grab the arrow.

"What are you doing here?" Tabitha asked, lowering her bow in defeat. Her dark hair curled from her ponytail, her bangs seeping over one eyebrow and the moonlight shining through her one, tiny silver streak right below her left ear. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around, because she was supposed to be on watch tonight.

"I'm here to see you, Tabitha." I said as if someone would say _its dark out right now; duh._

"But Lady Artemis would have my tail-"

"I don't care," I whispered, cutting her off and pulling her waist closer to me. She stiffened as my lips connected with her neck, then pulling away to see her reaction.

"Nico…" She trailed off.

"Tabitha, it's been two years since we've met. Artemis hasn't found out since." I reassured her. But I knew Artemis wasn't stupid. She _had _to know. Or she was a pile of bricks if she didn't.

"But I'm still _so much _older than you…" She said uncertainly. She was only eighteen when she joined; several years ago. The year was around the sixties when she joined; about the time I would be eighteen, too. I hadn't heard from my friends or the camp in a long, long time. I'm eighteen, and they were around the ages of twenty rights now. They had their own lives to live, anyway. **(A/N: I don't know the real year Nico was put into the Lotus casino. If you know, please leave it in a review so I can put the right date up, please!)**

"I told you, Tabitha," I said, shaking my head, amused. "I'm old enough to be your great-great grandfather's classmate in a school he went to."

"I know, but-"

"Tabitha, trust me" I coaxed. She relaxed and connected her lips with mine. We kissed for a bit longer, her kisses turning to light, smooth dips.

"Have you told Artemis yet?" I asked, plead entering my tone. She was supposed to quit the Hunters, and ask Artemis for her forgiveness so she wouldn't be turned into a deer or something like that.

"I, uh-"

"Tabitha!" I scolded. The tiny flecks of golden freckles under her eyes could be seen easily in the moonlight. I can't tell you how many times I had counted them; ten, twenty, fifty? Her ancestors were from the Cherokee tribe, and so she had inherited the looks from them. Her dark hair and chocolate eyes were just so gorgeous…

"I'm sorry. I really am, Nico." She said, searching my eyes for forgiveness. I was so glad she had picked up the recent English from the other Hunters, unlike Zoe.

"Will you tell her tonight?" I asked, dropping the matter. "I want to be with you. I don't want to hide it-"

"I will; tonight." She said, nodding her head firmly. "I promise."

"Swear on the Styx," I told her. She was a daughter of Asclepius, the god of medicine and healing. He was originally a mortal man who was destroyed by Zeus for the crime of restoring the dead to life. Afterwards he was welcomed into Olympus as a god.

"I swear," She promised, meeting my eye and kissing me softly before she turned quickly to the sound of footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" She panicked. I backed away into the shadows, watching silently as a girl, Phoebe I think, approached her.

"Lady Artemis would like to see you," She said sternly, her voice dripping with hatred. She shook her head in disgust at Tabitha as she walked to the tents.

"I know you're out there," Phoebe called into the shadows. I didn't move, I just sat there and watched. "Come out already!" She called in frustration. She sent an arrow into the darkness, and it landed a couple of feet away from me.

"She's just going to get in trouble, you know." Phoebe said matter-of-factly. Did she know about us? Did Phoebe know that Tabitha and I were secretly in love?

Suddenly I saw an animal run out from the tent. A scared-looking white tailed deer darted out into the woods. She stopped and let out a bleat in front of me. I could see into her eyes; I had never been this close to a deer before.

Why had it run from her tent?

I heard the Hunters running after the deer, and I put two and two together.

"Run, Tabitha!" I screamed, shooing her off. She ran, leaping over branches as she went. How could Artemis have changed her and sent her huntresses after Tabitha?

"Nico, is that you?" I heard Thalia's voice. I turned to see her, the silver circlet in her hair shining brightly.

"Don't let Tabitha get hurt," I begged. She stared at me, her mouth forming an O.

"You're the guy she asked for freedom for?" Thalia confirmed, shaking her head slowly.

"Yeah," I said, watching as Artemis herself shot out into the night.

"I can't guarantee her safety, but I won't be the one to shoot her." Thalia said before charging after the rest of the Hunters.

"Oh, Tabitha," I whispered, shadow-traveling to where I thought she'd be.

~oOo~

"Tabitha!" I called to the fleeing deer. She stopped running and walked to me. "She changed you."

The deer didn't respond, she just kept staring at me.

"They're after you. They won't ever rest until you're brought down."

No answer.

Of course, I didn't expect anything. She's a deer.

"I'm so, so, so sorry" I whispered. She leaned her head down, touching her nose to my hand. I kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you forgive me," I whispered again.

She licked my hand and blinked slowly.

Then, the most awful thing happened.

I never noticed the arrow until it was plowed through her stomach. She dropped instantly, and I barely had enough time to catch her.

I stroked her as she fell into drowsiness.

"Tabitha," I cried, the tears spilling on her silky brown fur that eerily matched her hair color. Phoebe stepped out of the trees, her bow in hand.

"Son of Hades," She spat.

"Phoebe," I snapped. "How could you?"

"She broke the oath," Phoebe shrugged. "She deserved it."

"She's dying!" I said as a cluster of Hunters entered the clearing.

"No, really," She asked sarcastically.

I couldn't speak. This is just another loved one I've lost over the years. She was special to me, and now she's dying in my own hands.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her, placing a kiss on her furry head, right between the eyes.

And suddenly, her form melted back into a girl. She gripped my hand with her own, shivering slightly.

"Nico…" She whispered.

"I'm here," I choked out.

"Stay with me" She said, her eyes slowly losing the shine they used to have.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, squeezing her hand.

"I love you," She said, tears falling.

"I love you, too." I told her as the last of the light left her eyes. I cried as I released her grip, stepping away from her body as it swiveled into silver dust; the sign of a huntress dying.

I turned to the shadows, aware of the stares from the Hunters. I shadow-traveled to my cabin in camp and collapsed on my bed just as the real tears started to fall.

**Credit to Lexiforeverxxx for the name Tabitha and her culture and looks:)**


	4. Perlia PercyThalia

It's complicated

**This is a bunch of one-shots jumbled together about our favorite couples starting with Tratie, then whoever I feel like being after that. I can do whatever couple at your requests, but I do not do same genders (Luke/Percy for example). Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico, Nico/OC, Poseidon/Athena, Perlia, Lukebeth, and even Prachel; the one-shots are not at all related.**

**Some of you asked for a Nico/OC... So here you go! (This doesnt mean that there wont be a Rachel/Nico, Nico/Thalia or any other character. Like I said, the one-sots are not at all related... if you dont understand, PM me.)**

Perlia

"Do you think Artemis would let me go, if I asked her?" Thalia asked me, wringing her hands worriedly.

"She'd give you maybe five minutes of freedom before she hunted you down," I said evenly. I nervously ran my fingers through my messy hair.

I knew it was risky, being with Thalia like this. But after Annabeth died... I somehow ended up in this situation.

At first, Artemis excused our "behavior", which was constantly hugging and talking amongst ourselves, because we were thought to be mourning the loss of our friend.

But that fourth night, when Thalia and I were alone in her tent was the first time we kissed.

I don't know how it happened- it just did. One minute we were crying over how she died (she fell of the rock climbing wall at camp) and the next thing I know, her fingers are curled up in my hair and our lips were connected.

"Percy, I love you," She said, "I really do. But I can't be your rebound froAnnabeth."

"But you're not the rebound!" I protested, annoyed. This is the third time she's called her self the Rebound. How could she think that?

"So if Annabeth weren't... dead, would you still be with me?" She asked. I didn't answer, I just watched her silently. How could she even say that?

"I can't sacrifice this," She said, waving her arms around the Hunter's camp to imply what she was saying. "They're all I've got now. My mom- she's gone. My dad- he has other kids, now, to take care of. The Hunters are my family and I can't give them up."

"Thalia..." I trailed off. I knew it would be selfish to ask her to come with me. It would be selfish to take all this away from her. How could I do that to her?

"Please understand, Percy" She begged, taking my cold hands and looking me right in the eyes. I shuffled my feet in the snow as I thought of what to say to her.

"I'll always love you, Pinecone Face" I said slowly and quietly. I knew she was hanging on to every word I said.

"I love you, too, Kelp Head." She whispered, dropping my hands and giving me a swift hug. I hugged her and kissed her forehead, one last time.

"See you at Capture the Flag." I called over my shoulder as I made my way into the woods, away from her where Blackjack was waiting for me.

"Oh, let the best demigod win" She called back in her old friendly voice.

I smirked and kept walking, taking a shaky breath when I was finally out of earshot.

_Where to, Jackson_? Blackjack asked. I had finally got him to stop calling me 'Master'.

"Hime Blackjack." I said, climbing on his back. "We're going home."

_Are we coming back tomorrow?_

"Nope," I answered. "We're not."

Because even if I wanted to, I know I couldn't. I cared more about Thalia's safety than about what we had. I'd rather have her a hunter and safe than have her having to run from the Hunters for her life. If I came back, she'd be mounted on the wall by tomorrow mourning. I guess we're just better off friends.

Even if I didn't want to be.

**_Yeah, I know, it's short. But I have to work on the next chapters! Hope you liked. I think Grover/Juniper is next._**


	5. Jasper PiperJason

It's complicated

**This is a bunch of one-shots jumbled together about our favorite couples starting with Tratie, then whoever I feel like being after that. I can do whatever couple at your requests, but I do not do same genders (Luke/Percy for example). Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico, Nico/OC, Poseidon/Athena, Perlia, Lukebeth, and even Prachel; the one-shots are not at all related.**

Piper/Jason

Chapter 5

"Fine; just leave, then!" I screamed. My face was way past red, now. I could tell because my ears felt really hot; the way they did when I got angry.

And boy was I angry. Jason and I were getting into it, now. I don't even remember how it started, it was that stupid. But it seems like he's never going to give in, and I'm not the giving in type, either; so both of us are mad for nothing, basically.

"I will!" He yells back, his jaw set. He slams the Aphrodite cabin's door and it's quiet.

I immediately start crying. I go to the corner by my bed and pull my knees to my chest.

It's even worse that two other Aphrodite members saw what happened.

"Piper, I can go get Annabeth, or maybe Leo" Lacy offers. Annabeth had gotten close, yes, but I didn't want to talk to her about this. I doubt her and Percy had gotten in a fight this big before.

"No" I choke out. "Can you and Riley just go? Please? I'll be at dinner."

"Okay" Riley answers. They soon leave the cabin and it's just me. I start to fold my arms over my knees and put my head down, letting the tears fall.

I just want all this to end. He's mad at me, and I don't want him to stay that way. He's constantly accusing me, now.

I don't know if he's just nervous to be going back to camp, but if I ask a simple question I get snapped at.

It's after a while when I hear the door open.

"Go away, Lacy" I say, throwing a brush I found on the floor towards the door. I don't hear the brush land, so I figure I hit her. Just when I'm about to say I'm sorry, his face appears.

"You missed" He smirks, holding up the brush he must have caught. Instead of gaping, I pull myself up off the floor.

"Leo, what do you want?" I demand.

"I was wondering what was up with Jason, but I think I get the picture, now" He says, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, well, get off my bed. I just made it this morning." I command, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help" He says, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're right," I sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry."

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asks in a soothing tone.

"Not really." I sigh. He has a quizzical look on his face, now, so I sigh again. "Okay, fine. I guess."

"What happened?"

"I swear, if you get all Dr. Phil on me I'm going to stab you" I warned, sitting on my bed even though I told him not to.

"I won't, I'm just here to listen." He says.

"Well, it started the day before yesterday- was that Tuesday or Wednesday- I don't remember how it started, but we started saying things like 're-do that' and criticizing each other's work, y'know?"

"I guess" He shrugs. I go on.

"Then it got to the point where I walked away. He came over yesterday while everyone was asleep and we tried to work things out. But he started yelling at me, and I made him go home. Then today he came over to settle things and I called him a bad name. I also made him leave."

"You were wrong for that." Leo finally says. "He already feels like he's not in the right place, and when you did that it probably got him upset. Piper, he needs you for more than you understand. He's under a lot of pressure right now, and he's really nervous about going back to Camp Jupiter."

"Oh," I said quietly. I never thought of it like that.

"You need to be with him all the way, or don't be with him at all." Leo says and hands me the brush back. "Also, you don't need to chunk brushes at innocent people."

"Okay," I sigh. "I'm going to talk to him."

"And while you're at it, make sure you two don't get in any more fights. Like I said, Piper, he needs you right now more than ever."

"Thanks, Leo" I tell him and give him a quick hug. "I'm going to see Jason, now."

"You do that. I'll be right here."

"No, you won't. Get out of my cabin." I say teasingly. I shove him out of the door with me following behind.

~oOo~

"Jason?" I call, knocking on his screen door. When he doesn't answer right away, I push it open and walk in.

"Hello?" I hear his voice from in the cubby he uses for his bed and area. He moved Thalia's stuff to the other side of the room and uses her old space.

"It's me," I said, sighing as I walk over to him. When I get closer I see that he's curled up in his sheets, looking out a window.

"So I see." He answers. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry…" I answer him, sitting down on his bed right beside him. I slowly reach for his hair, to stroke it back from his forehead.

"What happened to us, Piper?" He asks, taking my hand and sitting up to look at me in the eyes. His bare chest wasn't covered by the covers now, and I tried not to look down at his stomach which housed a six pack.

"I don't know" I whisper. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'd do if you ever did leave."

"I know," He says, reaching out and grabbing my waist. He pulls me into his lap and I cradle my head in his chest. "I'd feel the same about you."

"So what happens after all this?" I ask, indicating the whole idea of going to Camp Jupiter.

"I don't know," He answers, "I guess we'll have to find out."

"I guess so" I say back. He kisses my forehead and rests his chin on top of my hair.

"If I had to stay at Camp Jupiter… would you stay with me?"

"Maybe…would you stay with me here if you had the choice?"

"Maybe," He answers and I can tell he's being honest.

"Let's agree not to snap at each other again. We just need to choose our words carefully and think things through, because whether we like it or not, we're going to have to work together." I say finally, and I know he agrees.

**I was thinking about the Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune... so, this is the result!**

**R&R?**


	6. Matie? MalcolmKatie

It's Complicated

I Need You, You Don't Need Me

Malcolm/Katie

**For Heyitzsharon. I love you, octoperv! Because you like Malcolm 3**

It was three weeks into May and the summer season when Malcolm came across Katie Gardner in the strawberry fields, her head halfway in the plants, fertilizing them. She wore jean shorts and a black string bikini top; the heat was excessive.

Malcolm would never forget what she was wearing, because of the amount of skin it showed. He had never seen so much of it- he was a fifteen year old boy, of course he'd notice this.

He was carrying slabs of wood to the Hephaestus cabin when he came across this. At first, he didn't realize he was gaping at Travis Stoll's long-time, crush. Maybe it was because she had gotten so tan since he'd last seen her. Or maybe it was because her bottom was faced toward him, skin showing so freely. Whatever the reason, Malcolm dropped the wood.

"Um," Katie said, crawling out of the vines and onto her feet. She bent over, dusting off her knees, giving Malcolm a clear view of something he probably should've looked away from. "Can I help you?"

"N-no," He stuttered, reaching down quickly to scoop up the slabs. "I just... I just didn't see you there." He lied.

"Oh," She laughed, "Yeah. I was just fertilizing, y'know? I got this new stuff this morning- grass clippings, apple peels, and even potato skins!"

While Katie rambled on, Malcolm stood and pretended to listen. He wasn't observing what she was saying, just watching her mouth move. Her lips were really, really pink. Maybe it was because of her tan skin that made them look soft and pink.

"-so, yeah. That's why you need fertilizer." Katie grinned, placing her hands on her hips. She had an "in" belly-button. And a belly-button ring. When did she get that?

"Malcolm! Are you even listening?"

"What?" He said, shaking his head. "Yeah. Er, do you have compost?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Compost is a natural fertilizer that strawberries love. It's an organic fertilizer and soil made by nature dead, or decaying leaves, grass clippings, and other plant material. You can add shredded newspaper, discarded outer leaves of lettuce, apple peels, and any other vegetable throw-outs from the kitchens into the compost pile. Over time, heat and moisture encourage microbes to break down the plant material, and worms chewing their way through the pile leave behind droppings that add material to the soil. It also is an excellent all-around soil amendment and recommended for nearly every garden." Malcolm rambled.

"Wow, really?" Katie said, wiping her brow. She twisted her hair into a bun with a flick of the wrist. "I never really thought compost was necessary. But if strawberries really love it that much, it can't help to try."

"The satyrs usually eat the leftovers from vegetables and fruits... But you could still ask the kitchens for the extras." Malcolm said, blushing. "I should et going."

"Wait," Katie said, coming forward. "Let me help you with that."

"It's okay," Malcolm said quickly, "I got it."

"Don't be silly," She said, taking the four on top. "There's always room for help."

"Okay," Malcolm said, starting to walk. Katie kept up with him.

"So, how do you know that about compost?" She asked kindly. Katie had gotten taller. She was about as tall as his nose now. The wood bumped against her chest and Malcolm felt uncomfortable.

"Oh," He answered, "I was researching some stuff online one time for my science class. That, and I'm a son of Athena."

"No, really," Katie ginned sarcastically. "I see it in the grey eyes."

Malcolm smiled back at her. That's when he first realized he liked this girl.

~oOo~

"Malcolm!" Katie screeched, running for her best guy friend. She tackled him, making him loose his footing and fell into the beach's soft white sand. "I missed you!"

"Katie," The grey-eyed, blonde son of Athena grinned, "You were only gone for two nights!"

"Oh," Katie's smile fading, "I see... You didn't miss me, then."

She had been on too of Malcolm, her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. While his arms were locked around her waist and respectively above her waist, he stared back into her eyes. Grey on green.

"I did so!" He argued, "You know I did!"

"I know," She giggled, crawling off of him. "You're my best friend. You had to miss me."

Malcolm's smile faltered at the word "friend". When would he tell her his real feelings for her?

"Now come on," She said, "Let's go swimming!"

She pulled her white t-shirt over her head and slipped out of her jean shorts. She had on a blue bikini, and she was even more an than the first day he saw her that summer. It was June, anyway.

Malcolm couldn't help but notice how perfectly fit Katie was. She had a beautiful body. He ran after her, shedding his shirt and tossing it by her clothes.

~oOo~

"Malcolm," Katie whined. "Why do we have to leave?"

It was Saturday night. He had found her at the big party the Party Ponies were hosting in the woods with the satyrs, grinding against any guy without a dance party. She was, needless to say, drunk as a skunk.

"Because," He said patiently, "Somebody already complained to Chiron about your vulgar-"

"If you don't shut up, I'll chop your balls off," She said groggily. As if it was an afterthought, she giggled at herself.

"-threats." Malcolm finished. "Come on, Kate. Time for bed."

"But I'm not even tired," Katie wailed. Malcolm sighed. They were about three miles away from the cabins, and into the woods. He had barely gotten her away from the thumping music and dancing half-bloods; now the difficult part was getting her home safely without her blacking out. Alcohol and ambrosia was bad when mixed together.

Finally, Malcolm scooped her up bridal-style. She didn't seem to complain about that, but she did lean her head into his shoulder.

Just when he thought she was asleep, she spoke up.

"Why are you so nice to me, Malcolm?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I mean, you could get any girl with everything you have. You're smart, funny, cute, and sweet. Why don't you go get a girlfriend?" Katie slurred. Malcolm kept on through the woods.

"I don't know," Malcolm said. He was thankful it was dark out; he was blushing badly.

"You're not gay, are you?" She whispered-yelled.

"No," Malcolm said, "I'm straight."

"Oh," Katie said thoughtfully. "I'd still be your friend if you were. I'd love a gay friend."

"Well I'm not gay." He said in frustration. "I like somebody."

"Shhh," She shushed him, shoving a finger in front of his nose in attempt to quiet him down. "Be quiet."

"No, Katie," Malcolm said, "I need to tell you something."

It's now or never, he thought.

They neared her cabin, and he ended up balancing her with one arm as he opened the door. It was deserted; everyone was at the big party. The fourth of July party. He kicked the door closed with his foot, heading for her bed.

It was the one closest to the door, with the pink bedding and a flower-shaped pillow. She had woven flowers together to go on her headboard. Somehow they were still alive. This didn't surprise Malcolm; she could easily use her powers as a daughter of Demeter to keep them growing and healthy.

"Stay with me," She said groggily, pushing back her covers. "Until I fall asleep?"

"Katie," Malcolm breathed. She ignored him as she pulled the covers over herself.

Katie surprised Malcolm by tossing a wad of clothing in the corner of the room. It looked like her shorts. He gulped and felt uncomfortable for the umpteenth time this summer, thanks to Katie.

She proceeded to pull her t-shirt over her head, exposing two thin, lacy, pink bra straps. The rest was hidden by the comforter.

"I sleep better when I'm cool," She giggled.

"I have to tell you something," Malcolm said, picking up her spare pillow and putting it in his lap. "Katie. Are you listening?"

But she was already leaning forward, throwing up into his pillowed lap. Malcolm would've jumped up out of the way, but the sight of her chest made him want to stay. He knew it was wrong what he was thinking, so he helped her by cleaning up while she dozed off.

"Goodnight," He whispered after he had mopped up. He kissed her forehead and left the cabin before placing a bottle of Advil and Tylenol on her bedside table.

~oOo~

"Watch this!" Katie cried to Malcolm. He sat in the sand with his sunglasses and Polo swim trunks on, watching her.

"I am!" He shouted back to her. Everybody seemed to be out at the camp's beach or at the pool today. It was HOT; indoors was hotter than it was outside.

Malcolm watched as Katie stretched her shoulders back and her chest rose. She was wearing the bathing suit he bought her for her summer sixteenth birthday. It was green with little leaf prints all over it. Okay, so it was a size too small, but that was a secret benefit. She wore it out of kindness, she didn't want to tell him she was too big to wear her present.

Katie flipped off a rock and into the waves. When her head surfaced, Malcolm laughed and clapped for her.

"Good one," He called out. She grinned and hurried out of the waves.

"Don't look at my leg fat," She said once she neared him. She tried covering her legs with her hands until she reached her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Your legs aren't fat," Malcolm told her. He poked her thigh with his finger. "They're perfect."

"Easy for you to say," She said, her eyes flicking to his toned legs, biceps and easily counted six pack abs. "You've got that hot lifeguard body." she joked.

Malcolm smirked as she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen spray. "Spray for me?" She asked.

Malcolm nodded as she sat down in front of him. He could see a bit down on her bottoms, where the white sand dotted her lower back. He was breathless, and again uncomfortable. He wiggled around in his beach chair and looked at her tan back.

"Heavy or light?" He asked her, tearing his eyes away from the hook on her top.

"Light, please." She said in a laid-back tone.

Malcolm breathed inward as he sprayed lightly over her shoulders, dotting her with tiny white specks of sunscreen, SPF 50.

"Now can you rub it in?" She asked, pulling their hair into a bun with that familiar wrist flick.

"Yeah," Malcolm said, his hands shaking as he touched her back. Her skin was so smooth. He rubbed in the sunscreen and pulled back for her inspection.

She cocked her head so she could see a little past her shoulder. "Good enough," She giggled. "Your turn!"

"I already put mine on," He told her lamely. Why was he so stupid to let Annabeth smother him in sunscreen before he left the cabin?

"Okay," She said, holding her hand out to him and she got up. Her thighs had specks of the sand on them. Malcolm's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer," He said dryly, licking his lips. "I'll just watch for a minute."

She shrugged, "Okay," and ran back to the water.

~oOo~

"I'll miss you," Katie whispered to Malcolm. "I'll see you next summer, right?"

"Right," Malcolm said. He re-adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder. "Next spring."

"Malcolm-"

"Katie, I really need to say something." He interrupted. He ran his finger through his hair nervously. "If you don't mind."

"Okay, sure." She said, "I need to say something, too."

"Katie..." He said, looking around to save him some time. Everyone was gone except the usual year-long stayers. Percy and Annabeth waved at the departing Huntresses as they sprinted away down the hill toward a silver ride; the moon chariot in disguise. "I think I love you." he blurted out.

Katie stare at him for a moment. Then, as I she just realized what he said, her eyes widened. "Malcolm."

"I really, really love you. And... And I tried telling you that night you were really drunk but you threw up all over me-,"

"Malcolm-"

"-and I cleaned it all up and stuff... But then the next day you had a hangover and I didn't want to tell you then-"

"Malcolm!"

"-And I guess I didn't tell you the other days because I didn't think you'd like me back, I was so scared-"

"MALCOLM!" Katie said, shoving her hand over my mouth. "Shut up!"

"Imvswry."

"What?"

"Imvswry."

Katie removed her hand. "Huh?"

"I am sorry."

"I... Malcolm, I was going to tell you..." She paused, and closed her eyes. "Malcolm, Travis and I hooked up last night."

Malcolm's eyes widened, and his face paled.

"We're sort of a thing, now." Katie continued. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Really," Malcolm said, but he was still hearing the same words over and over. She hooked up with Travis. Last night. While he was up all night thinking of how to declare his love to her today.

"Uh-huh," She said, looking up into his eyes. "Malcolm. I'm really, REALLY sorry-"

"Katie," Malcolm sighed. "I need you to understand-"

"I understand. You like me."

Malcolm stared into her very familiar green eyes. If he saw a picture of just her eyes he'd be able to know they were hers, they were so recognizable to him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Malcolm!" Katie shouted angrily, pushing him back with her hands on his chest. "Stop!"

"I love you, Katie. More than you'll know." Malcolm said, his voice almost pleading.

"Malcolm," She said, stepping back from him. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."

He stared at her back. "What?"

"Don't call me," She shook her head, "Don't text. Just don't talk to me... Anymore. Ever. Forget this summer ever happened."

She ran down the hill away from him.

"I need you," He whispered after her as he blinked back tears. "I love you, Katie Gardner."

But she didn't look back as she hopped into her father's car and drove away.

**I know... Rejection is sad. I think everyone has gone through it... Or will, one day... :(**

**R&R? :)**


	7. Liper? LeoPiper

It's Complicated

Just Friends

Leo/Piper

PiperElizabethMcLean

**For Meredith ;) love you, my dear octoperv and PEMling.**

It was cold. Actually, it was to the point where it was so cold it burned. The snow had long since fallen, icicles dropping from trees and cabins, The ground hard and frozen. If you were to walk outside, you were sure to get frostbite or some other kind of frozen-related infection.

To the Aphrodite campers, this meant they could wear their cute, new Victoria Secret fur coats and soft new boots. They'd wear earmuffs and darker makeup, along with the skinny jeans and hot pink gloves. But this was different for the Hephaestus cabin.

The Hephaestus cabin was the most busiest around the winter time. Like Santa and his elves, they made toys for the younger campers, and nice things to surprise their friends on Christmas. Their workbenches were littered with extra screws, parts and random scraps of foil and metal.

At the moment, Leo Valdez was the only one in the cabin. While everyone was out at the Christmas Eve party and dinner, he worked hard to pound a necklace to just the right shape.

He raised the hammer, sitting at his own metal desk as the head of the cabin, and slammed it down on the tiny piece of gold. It was Olympian gold, and it was pretty hard to get your hands on. He pulled the hammer back to check his work. It still wasn't the right size, much less shape.

Cursing, Leo threw the piece of gold across the room, making it fall in the big container of scrap metal. Somebody else could have that, for all he cared.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the container. He rummaged through it until he found the small, gold feather-shaped charm. He couldn't give up so daily. He had worked on this since Thanksgiving. He couldn't give up so easily. It was for Piper, and she deserved the best.

So he pounded more on the little charm until he felt like it was perfect. Finally he slipped it on a silver chain and pocketed it. It read PIPER on the tiny feather, and the little lines that made it actually look like a feather were visible.

Leo used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He was sweating all over- his chest, his stomach, and his back. It was just so hot down in the workroom of the Hephaestus cabin. If he hadn't of she'd his shirt two hours ago, he'd have soaked it through.

He gently placed the piece back on his desk and grabbed a coke from the mini- fridge in the corner. He popped it open and opened the porch door.

The old wind hit him instantly. He sighed in relief- it felt amazing on his hot, sweaty skin. He sipped his coke-from the can, thanks to the Stolls- and randomly looked down at his stomach.

It wasn't flabby anymore,Nike when he first moved here to Camp Half-Blood. Instead, his abdomen housed a nicely snug "six-pack", as the Aphrodite girls called it. He smirked and looked up at his nice view of the whole camp.

He could see the Aphrodite cabin from here. Piper was probably in there. She wasn't much of a party kind of girl.

When the cold got too much for his bare chest, Leo walked back inside to get a shirt and a coat. His jeans couldn't keep him from freezing all by themselves.

He threw on a red shirt and his regular old black coat, not bothering to even care about his hair. It was curly, as usual, and he didn't care about brushing it. It old just frizz up.

He hesitated in front of the mirror in his cabin. He usually didn't mind what he looked like, but this was for Piper... He had to make a good impression.

Leo left his cabin feeling great. The snow outside was beautiful-it was white and fluffy. He smirked; he really just thought of the snow being fluffy? Wow.

He climbed the Aphrodite steps and knocked three times. The necklace seemed to burn in his pocket, and his stomach flipped nervously.

"Lacy, did you loose your key again-," Piper opened the door, "Oh. Leo!"

"Hey," He answered, leaning in to hug her. She smelled like vanilla... And the cabin reeked of designer perfume.

"Come in," She smiled, "Jason's here, too."

"Okay," Leo said, his smile faltering a tad bit. Jason was here? Why? Well, besides the fact they were sort of a thing...

"Hey, man," Jason's voice said from the super-soft, zebra-print couch. "What's going on?"

Leo had Jason a present, but he left it in his cabin. It was nothing really; just a clip to go on his shoe that could turn into a knife.

"Nothing much," Leo said to his best friend, "You know, just came by to hang out."

"And hang out we will," Piper laughed, plopping down on the couch between Jason and Leo. "Let's party!"

"I can't party tonight," Jason laughed, standing up and stretching. "I'd pass out before I could. I'm getting sleepy."

"It's only eleven," Piper pretended to whine. "And it's Christmas Eve!"

"I'm gone," He said, leaning over towards her. He kissed her forehead, making her blush. Leo looked away.

"Fine. Bye," Piper said back. She got up and hugged him,

After Jason left, Leo stayed quiet for a second.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. "We can go to the party, watch some TV, and I think there's some cookie dough in there-"

"Er, Piper," Leo said, cutting her off. "I'm sorry for interrupting you... But I got you a present."

"A present?" She blushed, "But, Leo. I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay," He shrugged, "It didn't take me very long to make this." he lied.

"I'll get you something," She promised. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Leo said. His hand moved towards his pocket. "I got you something."

"Do I need to close my eyes?" Piper giggled.

"No," Leo said, "Just turn around."

She put her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Leo sucked in his breath. Her neck was so tan. How was she so tan? Maybe it was from the summer. She did spend it with her father in Hawaii, after all.

"Leo?" Piper's voice pulled him back to reality. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I had to un-do the clasp."

"So it is a necklace," Piper laughed. "You're so predictable, Valdez."

Leo wondered if he really was that predictable.

Once he had it clasped, she turned around to face him. She looked down at her chest, where the tiny feather on a chain rested. "Leo, it's beautiful!"

"Your name is on the back of it," Leo grinned. She flipped it over and gasped.

"It is! It says my full name, too!"

"Piper Elizabeth McLean," He said. She admired her necklace while Leo watched.

He didn't know what made him do it. He just... Did. Leo leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Piper's fingers came up and touched her cheek. She froze as her eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Leo," She whispered. "You should go."

"Piper," Leo said quickly, "I like you. A lot."

She squeezed her eyes shut, "This never happened. You don't feel that way."

"It did happen. It is happening," He said quickly. He reached out for her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

"No," She pulled away. "Leo, stop."

"Why?" Leo whispered. "Piper."

"We're just friends. You don't like me, I don't like you. We're just friends."

Leo stood up silently. He stared at her from where he stood before finally leaving without a word.

Every time Leo saw Piper after that, and every time she acted like it didn't happen, all he heard were those three words. We're just friends, over and over.

**Hey, guys! PEM here! I do shout-outs and I do dedications! Sooo... If you want one, youshave to hit that super-sexy review button and tell me your favorite couple! **

**R&R? ㈂5㈂5㈂5**


End file.
